


(Hello I) Be Seeing You Again

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A post canon reunion between certain characters.





	(Hello I) Be Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Months pass after Alvie gets out of the hospital, he does manage to see House again since he had moved into his former roommate's home. He'd known that he had developed a small crush on House after only knowing him for the time that he had stayed in the Ward as his roomie.

His lovely, handsome roomie, whom he had quietly fallen for and then decided to follow by finally taking his meds, their reunion is a bit disastrous, so he leaves. 

If anything after moving to Arizona to live with his cousin, he doesn't expect to ever see House again after that. His heart breaks when he hears about the death of House, he's left to nurse his broken heart in his cousin's home among their family. 

He makes a silent promise to House that he will keep taking his meds for him.

It's only month's later, that he finally leaves the darkness of his bedroom to the palpable relief of his cousin as he goes outside, walking to the park to do his favorite activity of people-watching.

He nearly jumps out of his skin, when a warm body presses against his back and leaning into him as the person wraps their arms around him.

"This was your favorite, if not a little bit annoying at times, activity in the Ward; I shouldn't be surprised I guess."

"Be nice."

With wide eyes, Alvie slowly turns as the arms let go of him and glances up into the faintly amused gaze staring back at him after having snarked at their companion. After a few moments of their staring contest, one corner of House's mouth slightly twitches.

"You're alive. I – I thought you were dead."

"Nope, still kicking around. Is there someplace we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure I know a place."


End file.
